Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Single)
Mamoritai -White Wishes-''' est sorti le 9 décembre 2009. Ce single contient le thème d'introduction de Tales of Graces, ainsi que d'autres chansons. Le tout est interprété par BoA. Pistes Édition régulière= #Mamoritai -White Wishes-' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～'') #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #:Paroles: MIZUE #'THE END Soshite and...' (THE END そして and...) #:Composition et paroles: BoA #:Arrangement: Gakushi #'BUMP BUMP! feat. VERBAL（m-flo） KOZM・MIX' #:Composition: VERBAL, AGENT KOZEL & Minami #:Arrangement: Hisashi Nawata et AGENT KOZEL #:Paroles: VERBAL #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Instrumental)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (INST)) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #'THE END Soshite and... (Instrumental)' (THE END そして and... (INST)) #:Composition: BoA #:Arrangement: Gakushi |-| Édition limitée= Disque #'Mamoritai -White Wishes-' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #:Paroles: MIZUE #'THE END Soshite and...' (THE END そして and...) #:Composition et paroles: BoA #:Arrangement: Gakushi #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Instrumental)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (INST)) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #'THE END Soshite and... (Instrumental)' (THE END そして and... (INST)) #:Composition: BoA #:Arrangement: Gakushi DVD #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Music Video)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (Music Video)) #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Making Clip)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (Making Clip)) |-| Édition Tales= Disque #'Mamoritai -White Wishes-' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #:Paroles: MIZUE #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Tales of Graces Version)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (Tales of Graces Version)) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #:Paroles: MIZUE #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (English Version)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (English Version)) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #:Paroles: EMI K. Lynn #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Karaoke)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (Karaoke)) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #'BEST HIT MEGA BLEND' ##'Sweet Impact' ##:Composition et arrangement: Hazuhiro Hara ##:Paroles: Ryoji Sonoda ##'Takishimeru' (抱きしめる) ##:Composition et arrangement: Hazuhiro Hara ##:Paroles: Natsumi Watanabe ##'Winter Love' ##:Composition et arrangement: ats- ##:Paroles: Natsumi Watanabe ##'Eien' (永遠) ##:Composition et arrangement: Daisuke "D.I" Imai ##:Paroles: Narumi Yamamoto ##'LOVE LETTER' ##:Composition: Yoko Kuzuya ##:Arrangement: YANAGIMAN ##:Paroles: Natsumi Watanabe & BoA ##'Nanairo no Ashita -brand new beat-' (七色の明日 〜brand new beat〜) ##:Composition: Yoji Noi ##:Arrangement: Daisuke "D.I" Imai & Chikara "Ricky" Hazama ##:Paroles: MIZUE & BoA ##'DO THE MOTION' ##:Composition: Yoko Kuzuya ##:Arrangement: YANAGIMAN ##:Paroles: Natsumi Watanabe CD-ROM #'Tales of Graces x Mamoritai -White Wishes- Special Movie' (Tales of Graces×まもりたい 〜White Wishes〜 SPECIAL MOVIE) Paroles THE END Soshite and...= Kanji :さよならの雲が見える :こぼれる涙は悲しい雨のよう :何も言えなかった :ただ泣いた :打たれたピリオドで :見えない壁が二人を引き裂いた :「愛してる」っていう言葉に溺れて :別れなんて来ないと思ってた :この恋が最後である事を願ってた :この恋が最後だったらよかったのに... :THE END and IT'S OVER :自分に言い聞かせる melody :散らかった思い出の部屋で :2人のmemories 一つ一つ捨てて 忘れて :THE END そして and... :私は延々泣いている :忘れなきゃ...忘れなきゃ... :君にもう逢えない事が辛い :そして and... :よくある話よね :誰にでもある事だって :Get overできるって :簡単に言うけど :心の雨はいずれやむだろう :そしてまた素敵な恋をするのだろう :「愛してる」っていう言葉に溺れて :別れなんて想像すら出来なかった :君と描いた夢の先には 私 ひとり 佇んでいた :THE END and IT'S OVER :自分に言い聞かせる melody :散らかった思い出の部屋で :2人のmemories 一つ一つ捨てて 忘れて :THE END そして and... :私は延々泣いている :忘れなきゃ... 忘れなきゃ... :君にもう逢えない事が辛い :そして and... :Tell me how can I live without you :How can I forget our memories :君と二人で過ごした日々が :こんなに私を 困らせて、苦しめて :THE END and IT'S OVER :自分に言い聞かせる melody :散らかった思い出の部屋で :2人のmemories 一つ一つ捨てて 忘れて :THE END そして and... :私は延々泣いている :忘れなきゃ... 忘れなきゃ... :君にもう逢えない事が辛い :そして and... Romaji :Sayonara no kumo ga mieru :Koboreru namida wa kanashī ame no yō :Nani mo ienakatta :Tada naita :Uta reta piriodo de :Mienai kabe ga futari wo hikisaita :"Aishiteru" tte iu kotoba ni oborete :Wakare nante konai to omotteta :Kono koi ga saigodearu koto wo negatteta :Kono koi ga saigodattara yokatta no ni.. :THE END and IT'S OVER :Jibun ni iikikaseru melody :Chirakatta omoide no heya de :Futari no memories hitotsu hitotsu sutete wasurete :THE END soshite and... :Watashi wa enen naite iru :Wasurenakya... Wasurenakya... :Kimi ni mō aenai koto ga tsurai :Soshite and... :Yoku aru hanashi yo ne :Dare ni demo aru koto datte :Get over dekiru tte :Kantan ni iukedo :Kokoro no ame wa izure yamudarou :Soshite mata sutekina koi wo suru nodarou :"Aishiteru" tte iu kotoba ni oborete :Wakare nante sōzō sura dekinakatta :Kimi to kaita yume no sakini wa watashi hitori tatazunde ita :THE END and IT'S OVER :Jibun ni iikikaseru melody :Chirakatta omoide no heya de :Futari no memories hitotsu hitotsu sutete wasurete :THE END soshite and... :Watashi wa enen naite iru :Wasurenakya... Wasurenakya... :Kimi ni mō aenai koto ga tsurai :Soshite and... :Tell me how can I live without you :How can I forget our memories :Kimi to futari de sugoshita hibi ga :Konna ni watashi wo komara sete, kurushimete :THE END and IT'S OVER :Jibun ni iikikaseru melody :Chirakatta omoide no heya de :Futari no memories hitotsu hitotsu sutete wasurete :THE END soshite and... :Watashi wa enen naite iru :Wasurenakya... Wasurenakya... :Kimi ni mō aenai koto ga tsurai :Soshite and... |-| BUMP BUMP! KOZM・MIX= Kanji :ありえない事だらけで :見失いそうなときでも :気づいたらもう、全ては MEMORIES :とっくに忘れているよ I'm gonna SHINE :I'm gonna rock right now, :Take your spot and cop the old CROWN :I'm so international オールナチュラル :MC 食べ好き need to PAN しろ! :あ〜 my rap style is 原子力 :発電 what's that? 君ら TALKIN :してるだけだけど オレら WALKIN :真っ赤な CARPET get the 賞金 :チル like a マイアミの老人 :超 ギラギラ… I'M NO JOKE :でもひょうきん、I'M THE BEST :これ2009年のナンデスカ? :だいたいみんな同じ :シャンパンとか VIP で :BoA ちゃん、イエイ イエイ! 一緒に :乾杯! LET's PARTY! :とか言われるけど I'm SORRY :そんなのどうでもいい :おごってくれるんなら :プレゼントにして... :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :どうしても! どうしても! :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :めちゃ押しが強い〜 :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :前は無視されたのに... :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :ありきたりな顔しても :明日にはシンデレラかも :しれないから、この LIFE's MELODY :少しだけの MAGIC だけで I'm gonna SHINE :BUMP BUMP...いつもそうして :YEAH YEAH...ノリにまかせて :BUMP BUMP...なんかテキトーに :YEAH YEAH...やってるのに :BUMP BUMP... :教えてよ :この世にルールはあるの? :いい加減だけど MY WAY :Ain't EASY 私は私... :毎回セリフはお決まり :何型? 何がさ? :A でも B でも O でもない :B-O-A... OK? :飲み過ぎてるときには注意 :そのネタ古い〜 :つまんないから say GOOD BYE :そんなのいらない :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :どうするの?どうするの? :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :けっきょく I'm all ALONE :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :やっと見えて来たの :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :ありえない事だらけで :見失いそうなときでも :気づいたらもう、全ては MEMORIES :とっくに忘れているよ I'm gonna SHINE :BUMP BUMP...いつもそうして :YEAH YEAH...ノリにまかせて :BUMP BUMP...なんかテキトーに :YEAH YEAH...やってるのに :BUMP BUMP... :教えてよ :この世にルールはあるの? :いい加減だけど MY WAY :Ain't EASY 私は私... :It's a no-brainer this HOT(HOT) :Step to the scene they STOP(STOP) :PRAGUE's studded、they say 誰? :It takes VERBAL to make a PARTY(ROCK) :Yeah... そして朝までラスまで :帰りにget GYUDON(DON) :you want to get WITH IT then BUMP(BUMP) :これで終わりだチャンチャン :ありきたりな顔しても :明日にはシンデレラかも :しれないから、この LIFE's MELODY :少しだけの MAGIC だけで :ありえない事だらけで :見失いそうなときでも :気づいたらもう、全ては MEMORIES :とっくに忘れているよ I'm gonna SHINE :BUMP BUMP... :YEAH YEAH... Romaji :Arienai kotodara ke de :Miushinaisōna toki demo :Kizuitara mō, subete wa MEMORIES :Tokkuni wasurete iru yo I'm gonna SHINE :I'm gonna rock right now, :Take your spot and cop the old CROWN :I'm so international ōrunachuraru :MC tabe suki need to PAN shiro! :A~ my rap style is genshiryoku :Hatsuden what's that? Kimira TALKIN :Shiteru dake dakedo orera WALKIN :Makkana CARPET get the shōkin :Chiru like a Maiami no rōjin :Chō giragira… I'M NO JOKE :Demo hyōkin, I'M THE BEST :Kore 2009-nen no nandesuka? :Daitai minna onaji :Shanpan toka VIP de :BoA-chan, iei iei! Issho ni :Kanpai! LET's PARTY! :Toka iwa rerukedo I'm SORRY :Sonna no dō demo ī :Ogotte kurerun nara :Purezento ni shite... :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Dōshitemo! Dōshitemo! :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Mecha oshi ga tsuyoi ~ :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Mae wa mushi sa reta no ni... :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Arikitarina kao shite mo :Ashita ni wa shinderera ka mo :Shirenaikara, kono LIFE's MELODY :Sukoshidake no MAGIC dake de I'm gonna SHINE :BUMP BUMP... Itsumo sōshite :YEAH YEAH... Nori ni makasete :BUMP BUMP... Nanka tekitō ni :YEAH YEAH... Yatteru no ni :BUMP BUMP... :Oshiete yo :Konoyo ni rūru wa aru no? :Īkagen dakedo MY WAY :Ain't EASY watashi wa watashi... :Maikai serifu wa okimari :Nanikei? Nani ga sa? :A demo B demo O demonai :B-O-A... OK? :Nomi sugiteru toki ni ha chūi :Sono neta furui ~ :Tsumannai kara say GOOD BYE :Sonna no iranai :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Dō suru no? Dō suru no? :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Kekkyoku I'm all ALONE :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Yatto miete kita no :OH-OH-OH-OH-OH :Arienai kotodara ke de :Miushinaisōna toki demo :Kizuitara mō, subete wa MEMORIES :Tokkuni wasurete iru yo I'm gonna SHINE :BUMP BUMP... Itsumo sōshite :YEAH YEAH... Nori ni makasete :BUMP BUMP... Nanka tekitō ni :YEAH YEAH... Yatteru no ni :BUMP BUMP... :Oshiete yo :Konoyo ni rūru wa aru no? :Īkagen dakedo MY WAY :Ain't EASY watashi wa watashi... :It's a no-brainer this HOT(HOT) :Step to the scene they STOP(STOP) :PRAGUE's studded、they say dare? :It takes VERBAL to make a PARTY(ROCK) :Yeah... Soshite asamade rasu made :Kaeri ni get GYUDON(DON) :you want to get WITH IT then BUMP(BUMP) :Kore de owarida Chan-chan :Arikitarina kao shite mo :Ashita ni wa shinderera ka mo :Shirenaikara, kono LIFE's MELODY :Sukoshidake no MAGIC dake de I'm gonna SHINE :Arienai kotodara ke de :Miushinaisōna toki demo :Kizuitara mō, subete wa MEMORIES :Tokkuni wasurete iru yo I'm gonna SHINE :BUMP BUMP... :YEAH YEAH... |-| BEST HIT MEGA BLEND= Kanji :''-Sweet Impact-'' :What you feel, What you see :衝撃的 あなたの愛 包まれて :Lady love 目覺め 私は今 生まれ変わる :時を止めて won't you feel everything :こんな風にいつまでも :あなたと過ごせるように 輝いていたい :Fallin' with you baby (x9) :''-抱きしめる-'' :抱きしめる弱いあなたさえ :True love私には天使 :どうなったって ただあなたが好き :場る場所ならその胸 :''-Winter Love-'' :あなたが好きで :會いたくてキスが100億の雪を伝うの :何処かで偶然にめぐり逢える日まで :忘れなくてもBaby好きでもいいですか? :ずっと忘れない :''-永遠-'' :ぽろぽろ手の平から :こぼれる悲しい My love :今夜この街で多分、私が一番泣いている :君に愛されたから 私は私になれた :時を運ぶ風よ :どうかあの日の永遠を :返して Bye Bye Bye :Why did you say bye bye (x2) :''-LOVE LETTER-'' :愛しあって 伝えあって もっとそばで 感じたいの :LOVE LETTER from my heart :LOVE LETTER for your smile :打ち明けたい この思いを :''-七色の明日 〜brand new beat〜-'' :So cool... So bright... feel so good :Don't look back Baby, always look at me :誰よりも 誰よりも 輝いてる :愛しさと 向き合うよ :Eyes to eyes 七色の表情で想いを描くから :So cool... So bright... feel so good :Don't look back Baby, always look at me :''-DO THE MOTION-'' :DO THE MOTION :「愛し合う」っていいじゃない :シビレちゃうよな響きね :會いたい想いの次のBEAT :どんな想い待ってるの? :Oh baby don't you run :Why did you say bye bye (x5) Romaji :''-Sweet Impact-'' :What you feel, What you see :Shōgekiteki anata no ai tsutsuma rete :Lady love mezame watashi wa ima umarekawaru :Toki wo tomete won't you feel everything :Konnafū ni itsu made mo :Anata to sugoseru yō ni kagayaite itai :Fallin' with you baby (x9) :''-Dakishimeru-'' :Dakishimeru yowai anata sae :True love watashi ni ha tenshi :Dō nattatte tada anata ga suki :Baru bashonara sono mune :''-Winter Love-'' :Anata ga suki de :Aitakute kisu ga 100 oku no yuki wo tsutau no :Dokoka de gūzen ni meguri aeru hi made :Wasurenakute mo Baby suki demo īdesu ka? :Zutto wasurenai :''-Eien-'' :Poroporo te no hira kara :Koboreru kanashī My love :Konya konomachide tabun, watashi ga ichiban naite iru :Kimi ni aisa retakara watashi wa watashi ni nareta :Toki wo hakobu kaze yo :Dō ka ano hi no eien wo :Kaeshite Bye Bye Bye :Why did you say bye bye (x2) :''-LOVE LETTER-'' :Aishi atte tsutae atte motto soba de kanji tai no :LOVE LETTER from my heart :LOVE LETTER for your smile :Uchiaketai kono omoi wo :''-Nanairo no Ashita -brand new beat--'' :So cool... So bright... feel so good :Don't look back Baby, always look at me :Dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayai teru :Aishisa to mukiau yo :Eyes to eyes nanairo no hyōjō de omoi wo kakukara :So cool... So bright... feel so good :Don't look back Baby, always look at me :''-DO THE MOTION-'' :DO THE MOTION :"Aishiau" tte ī janai :Shibire chau yona hibiki ne :Aitai omoi no tsugi no BEAT :Donna omoi matteru no? :Oh baby don't you run :Why did you say bye bye (x5) Galerie Édition limitée= |-| Édition Tales= Catégorie:Albums Tales of Graces